Orange
by irupe
Summary: Llega el cumpleaños de Kanako, y Mariya decide darle un regalo junto con sus compañeras, ¿Qué podría ser la sorpresa?


**Orange**

Esa mañana, Mariya, quien siempre despertaba a Kanako, decidió no hacerlo y simplemente se preparó para comenzar sus clases normalmente y en silencio.

-Decidió no despertarla esta mañana… ¿ah sucedido algo? – Preguntó algo desconcertada su sirvienta Matsurika-

-Para nada…- Respondió Mariya con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Pocos minutos después, Kanako se despierta de su "sueño amoroso" de todas las mañanas, en donde sueña ver a sus compañeras de clase vestidas con diferentes tipos de cosplays.

-¿eh?...- Se dio cuenta de que Mariya y Matsurika ya se habían marchado de la habitación- Ese desgraciado… no me despertó hoy- Hablando como si la obligación de Mariya fuera despertarla-

Kanako se levantó de su cama, y prosiguió a vestirse para sus clases matutinas, mientras que algo pasaba por su mente, tal vez algo importante que olvidó, algo que tenía que ver con ese mismo día. Pero como no podía recordarlo, prefirió ignorarlo.

Al llegar a su clase, vio, en un reflejo veloz, a Mariya retirándose de allí por la otra puerta, fue muy extraño verla allí, es decir… ¿Con quién podría haber hablado, o que con motivo…?

-¡Mi asiento!....-Grita Kanako espantada, esperando encontrarse con algún tipo de cosa marina en su pupitre, obra de dúo de Mariya y Matsurika-

Lo revisa de pies a cabeza, de rincón a rincón, pero no encuentra nada, mira a su alrededor, y no encuentra ningún rostro sospechoso. En un largo suspiro, decide tomar asiento, alegre de no encontrar ninguna "sorpresa marina" en su pupitre.

-¡Buenos días chicas! –Mira a sus compañeras con una gran sonrisa-

-Buenos días Kanako….-Responden a modo de coro- y….¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¿Cum….pleaños?... –ni siquiera lo había recordado, pero haciendo un poco de memoria, podía ver un calendario imaginario en donde estaba marcado la fecha de su cumpleaños, ese día era hoy- Cierto… hoy era…-

-Queremos pedirte disculpas, nosotras no sabíamos, pero gracias a Mariya, hemos….-Rápidamente Kiri-san tapa la boca de Sachi.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no podemos estropear la sorpresa…-Dice Kiri-san.

-Es cierto- Agrega Yuzuru.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa? –Le da escalofríos pensar en que Mariya podría estar esperándole con una "desagradable" sorpresa, o peor aun… Matsurika!- nee… Chicas, díganme por favor, ¿Matsurika tiene algo que ver en esto?-

-Lo sentimos… no podemos- responde el trío.

Kanako, decide entonces evadirlas toda la mañana, le duele pensar en que sus amigas la lleven a la perdición justamente el día de su cumpleaños, pero era inevitable, Mariya se adelantó esa mañana, y tal vez tenga algo preparado para el final del día. Podría ser el padre Kanae vistiendo un taparrabos de color rojo, o peor! ¡¡La hipnotizaría para que amara a los hombres en vez que a las mujeres!! Cualquier cosa que se les ocurra a esas dos sería la peor experiencia para la pobre de Kanako.

Kanako se las ingenia para alejarse de sus amigas, matsurika y Mariya durante todo el día, pero cuando finalizan las clases…

-Creo que las eh perdido, aun así, no puedo ir a mi habitación, sería un blanco fácil- "¿Debería esconderme para siempre en un sótano?, tal vez irme del colegio, no… eso sería demasiado." Pensaba Kanako mientras se escondía en un rincón de la escuela- Aquí no seré tan fácil de localizar-

-¿Kanako? –Pregunta su profesora-

-¿Eh…? ¿Como me encontró? –Kanako se frota la cabeza desconsoladamente, su "mini-plan" no duró mucho-

-¡Por fin te encuentro! –Sonríe abiertamente su profesora-

-¿Eh? ¿Me estaba buscando?-

-Si! Hoy es tu cumpleaños y las chicas me dijeron que te avisara, tienen una sorpresa esperando en tu habitación-

El rostro de Kanako cambia de animo, esperando encontrarse con una de las "sorpresas" que tenía en mente- No quiero ir…-Responde Kanako asustada.

-¿Cómo que no quieres ir? –Se preocupa un poco su profesora, acercándose a su alumna.

-Es que… Me darán una mala sorpresa… estoy segura- Suspira la pobre de Kanako.

-No te eduque para que digas esas cosas…-Comienza a lagrimear su profesora.

-¿eh? ¿Profesora? –Kanako se sorprende.

-Tus amigas quieres pasarla bien en tu cumpleaños, se esforzaron tanto para este día –Kanako piensa que ella no sabe que las chicas no tenían idea de que era su cumpleaños, hasta que Mariya les dijo.

-Pero…-

-Ya veo…Así piensas de tus amigas… -La profesora en pose cada vez más dramática-

-¡No! Es solo que….- Kanako no sabe como hacer para que su profesora deje de hacer el papel dramático, verla así le rompía el corazón, se había prometido nunca hacer llorar a una mujer- ¡Esta bien! ¡Iré! –Asienta Kanako, calmando así a su profesora.

Lentamente se levanta de aquel rincón, en pose "yo puedo hacerlo" y despidiéndose de su profesora, quien le gritaba: "Animo" desde lejos. Así fue como Kanako llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, temblando antes de abrirlo y pensando en todo lo que podría suceder si lo abriera.

-Debo ser fuerte –dicen en voz alta.

Armándose de valor, decide abrir la puerta, en donde no se encuentra con un padre vistiendo un taparrabos, ni una Matsurika con una bolsa de halarías, sino que una chica que ella conocía muy bien, "Mariya".

-¿y… las chicas? –Pregunta Kanako aun en pose de defensa, por si las dudas.

-Llegarán en unos minutos, quería darte mi regalo antes –Kanako se fija bien y ve que el estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosado, que casualmente nunca lo había visto, pero que resaltaba aun más la belleza de ese transvertido.

-¡Si piensas que vas a sorprenderme con ese fanservice rosa estás equivocado! –

-Ja!… no me digas, si tu nariz no deja de chorrear sangre –Mariya se acerca a ella- Pero no importa… -Saca un pañuelito blanco y limpia la desangrada nariz de Kanako- Fíjate bien que esto es lo más lejos que llegaras con una belleza mundial como yo-

-¿A qué te refie…?- Mariya se acerca lo suficiente a Kanako como para besar sus labios, en un mero reflejo, lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar estática a la pobre de Kanako.

-¿Qué te pareció?… el mejor regalo que te pudieron dar en tu vida, ¿no es así?- se aleja de Kanako sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿eh?... –Kanako no entiende lo que había sucedido, y cae sentada en el suelo. En el mismo instante se abre la puerta en donde llegan, las chicas junto con Matsurika y un enorme pastel.

-eh… Kanako ya está aquí…-dice sorprendida Sachi.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro pastel sorpresa señorita Jirafa? –Pregunta Matsurika, con el sarcasmo de siempre.

-Ur….Ur…- Dice Kanako temblando.

-¿Ur? –Pregunta intrigada Kiri-san.

-Ur…Ur…**URTICARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**- Grita alocadamente Kanako mientras se asoman los síntomas típicos de la misma.

Así es como, más tarde, la fiesta tiene que mudarse a la enfermería por problemas en la salud de Kanako, quien no pudo disfrutar de su cumpleaños, ni de su pastel, ya que se encontraba en coma. Por suerte, el padre Kanae (que pasaba por allí) decidió quedarse haciéndola compañía en la enfermería, luego que las chicas se retiraran, hasta lo hora en que ella despertara. **¿Qué mejor cumpleaños que ese?.**


End file.
